Moonlit Madness Notes
by Zayna Banes
Summary: Read the notes the Marauders passed to each other in their classes during the Moonlit Madness (my other story). RLOC SBOC.
1. Imps

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

A/N: If you read this the 2/13/05 or before, then read again. The 'site' removed it because of the format so I had to change it, though what the marauders had written is still the same. I actually like this version better. I believe you may, too. And in addition this is how you know their (writing). Thank you Nikajendayiuadjit, Zius, and Atticus21 for the reviews. If I left something out or need to make any more adjustments send more reviews.

Imps

James wrote on the piece of paper that was labeled 'The Notes' on which him and the other marauders passed notes to each other, though it wasn't, of course, always the same paper.

He wrote agast.

(I can't believe that big nosed Potions Master just did that!)

Sirius wrote to James, elated.

(Congrats Moony! I believe that was the first time in all our seven years at Hogwarts that you got points taken.)

James was the one to write a response to this statement.

(Actually it wasn't. I do remember the time when Snivellus did a werewolf impression and Remus)

Remus snatched 'The Notes' from James and wrote.

(You promised not to tell.)

James read what Remus wrote and replied.

(Oh. Right. Sorry.)

Sirius grabbed the paper and when he was finished gave it to James.

(What did he do? Finish what you were writing Prongs. I want to know.)

Remus was the one to write next. It was for Sirius.

(I bet you do.)

James frowned as he took the paper and wrote an apolagy to Sirius.

(Sorry Padfoot, but I did promise not to tell anyone...especially you.)

Sirius read and was hurt.

(What! He made you promise not to tell me? Oh that does it - whatever he did it has to be good.)

Remus read what sirius wrote and grinned, smug.

(It may...)

James was scornful towards Remus and warned him.

(Now don't get him started Remus.)

Remus glared at him as he commented.

(Why? It was fun.)

Sirius was glaring at Remus and wrote him.

(That's because you have the advantage...which I know doesn't happen often!)

James sighed inwardly at his friends behavior and wrote, mentally tired.

(Just give it a break you two.)

Sirius shook his head and replied.

(No. Not until he - or you - tells me what he did.)

James looked at Remus questioningly, writing.

(Remus?)

Remus wrote back.

(Never!)

James sighed softly as not to be heard by the Potions Master.

(You know he won't let it go - you might as well just tell him and get it over with.)

Sirius grinned.

(Yes Remus. Do tell.)

Remus' eyes widened and he jotted down on 'The Notes' furiously. Then shoved it at his friends. It said.

(As of now my lips are sealed and my writing has come to an end.)

James shook his head and wrote his upset commrad.

(If that's what you want - so be it.)

Sirius rolled his eyes as he passed 'The Notes' to James for him to read what he had written him.

(He won't last.)

James replied.

(Obviously you don't know Remus as well as was thought.)

Sirius shrugged.

(Maybe it's you who is the unknowing one.)

James blinked at what Sirius had written.

(Unknowing one? Were did that come from?)

Sirius yawned and looked around to see if any of the Slytherins were going to blab to the Potions Professor on what him and his buddy's were doing. Then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

(Well I wasn't about to repeat everything you had said about knowing Remus - that would have been lame.)

James nodded in agreement.

(True.)

Then Peter, who had been gone (A/N: Read more detail in Moonlit Madness), interuppted their conversation.

(Too true.)

James looked at Peter, perplexed at his sudden appearance and the mystery of his whereabouts.

(Where did you come from? I thought you went to - wait - where did you go?)

Sirius looked at Peter with disgust and wrote him.

(Did anyone ever tell you that it isn't polite to butt in other peoples conversations?)

This time Jame looked at Sirius with disgust and wrote Peter apolagetically.

(Ignore him Peter. Remus is giving him the silent treatment.)

Peter was unconcerned.

(It's okay. What happened?)

James answered with little concern himself.

(Old news.)

Sirius took the paper and wrote angryliy.

(News that they left me in the dark form!)

James sighed.

Sirius was perturbed and shoved the paper in James' face to read what he had written.

(Quit sighing at me!)

Irritated, James returned.

(I wasn't sighing at you, but at your attitude.)

Peter tilted his head in thought (A/N: Peter thinking is rare in my opinion.) and took the paper from James, scribbling.

(Same difference to me.)

Rolling his eyes and frowning at the same time James commented to his apathetic friend.

(Shows what you know. Which is nothing.)

Sirius sided with Peter.

(No - wait. Now for once I'm siding with Wormtail.)

Jame was shocked.

(You are? Uh...okay.)

This time Sirius himself sighed.

(Yes. I can hardly believe it myself, but it's true...wait! We should write this down for the sake of my history!)

James stifled a laugh.

(Uh...Sirius. We just did. Do you not notice the paper we are writing on and passing to each other with?)

Sirius bit his bottom lip in embarassment.

(Oh - yeah. Right.)

Suddenly James noticed something very bad and urgently wrote his friends.

(Quickly! Hide the note! The Potions Master is coming!)

Sirius read the note and turned around, noticing the same thing James had, and hurridly scribbled down.

(Wait! Remus mentioned you might be planning something to explain why you came to Potions class early!)

James took the note form Sirius and hide it in his robes without reading what Sirius wrote just before the Potions Master would have caught them or found the sacred writings of 'The Notes'.

A/N: Sorry if I put too many 'wrotes' in the story. I am open for suggestions. 


	2. The Insanity of Padfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

The Insanity of Padfoot

Remus took out a fresh piece of paper and titled on the top 'The Notes' and got his quill ready, excited at what had just happened (A/N: Find out why in Moonlit Madness).

Remus' writing matched his mood.

(That was close.)

James agreed, and made a comment towards their Professor.

(I'll say. That Potions Master must really want a reason to take more points away from us.)

Remus agreed as well, then asked James something.

(Yeah. And that show you put on - what are you planning?)

James replied at first, but then became concerned for another of the marauders.

(You'll see. Sirius - what are you staring at?)

Sirius shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

(Nothing...why?)

James looked at Sirius hard.

(Well...)

Smirking, Remus wrote to James.

(I know...)

James looked at Remus and took the paper. His quill ran out of ink so it took him a moment to give it to his commrad.

(Well spill the beans Moony.)

Remus was totally smug in his answer.

(He has a crush.)

Sirius' eyes seemed to almost pop out of his eyes and angerily wrote.

(I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!)

Remus rolled his own eyes in annoyment.

(Then why are you shouting?)

James smiled wickedly as his eyes sparkled.

(So who's the lucky Gryffindor girl?)

Remus was the one to write him instead.

(You mean 'so who's the lucky Slythering girl?)

James was in a word: shocked. Though latley it was happening more often it would seem.

(WHAT! Sirius! Are you insane man! You've fallen for a Slytherin!)

Remus smiled contentedly.

(It's true. Sirius has finally lost his mind.)

James shook his head disbelievingly.

(...and I thought I would never see the day...)

Sirius returned in sarcastically.

(It's not like the world is going to end.)

Peter butt in...again.

(What I miss?)

Sirius put his rude comments toward Peter in a more simple form this time.

(Go away.)

James did not approve of Sirius' attitude toward their - uh - cool challenged friend.

(It's not his fault that you like a Slytherin girl...and to like a girl at all!)

Peter was astounded.

(SIRIUS LIKES A GIRL!)

Sirius was not in a good mood now.

(Thanks for shouting it Wormtail. And James - you like Lily.)

James blushed.

(Yeah. Sorry Padfoot. And as for the shouting - well it's not like we're actually talking.)

Sirius nodded, writing.

(You're right. As alawys.)

Remus looked at each of his buddy's.

(And what about me? Have I been forgotten?)

Sirius answered.

(No. you've been forgiven.)

Perplexed (A/N: I may write perplexed often. Sorry, but I like that word.), Remus wrote.

(Forgiven for what?)

James blinked. He saw Remus' mistake.

(Uh oh.)

Sirius gasped, which got them a sharp look from the Potions Master.

(As of now you are no longer my friend- or a marauder!)

Remus decided to ask.

(What did I do James?)

James figured it would be the best thing he could do in this situation to help Remus.

(You're the one who blurted his secret.)

Remus stifled a gasp.

(Oh...ohhhhhhhhhhh.)

James simply wrote.

(Exactly.)

Remus looked at Sirius quesioningly.

(Sirius?)

Sirius looked at Remus as if he didn't exist, and then looked at the others.

(Who is that writing to me?)

Remus shook his head, sighing.

(I'm sorry Sirius.)

Sirius glared at him.

(Friends do not spy on their friends private business.)

Remus knew how to apolagize to his 'demented' friend.

(I'm really really really really sorry.)

Sirius quirked his eyebrow.

(How sorry?)

Remus smiled.

(Pulling the biggest prank ever on Snivellus sorry.)

Sirius grinned.

(Apology accepted. You are now officially my friend again; and a marauder. Congratulations.)

James was relieved.

(Thank Gawd!)

Sirius loosened up and sat back in his chair, scribbled something on 'The Notes' and slipped it to his buddy to read.

(So Remus...have you a prank on Snivellus planned? And James - I told you his silent treatment wouldn't last. But I will let it pass considering the reason.)

This time Peter looked around at his friends and wrote them.

(Have ya'll forgotten me?)

James, Sirius, and Remus huddled together, then gave Peter 'The Notes'. Peter read the words meant for him by his three friends.

(GO AWAY!) 


End file.
